Nitrome must revenge
Nitrome must revenge is a sequel to Nitrome must die.After all the characters died in Nitrome must die in Nitrome must revenge all the characters come to life together with the characters of 2013-2014. In Nitrome must revenge you can prepare your own character and can choose on which side you want to fight with Nitrome as the characters or versus the Nitrome characters. This is the menu screen. Intro: The game opens as Nitrome Towers from Nitrome must die look like they are in the Ditto Universe. Like in the Ditto Universe there are two copies of what is happening So in one of the Ditto Universe copies the Nitrome Towers are still there and they aren't destroyed. Then the two characters die in the other Ditto Universe. So now they need you to revenge their death. The levels advance in difficulty. Levels Level 1: First there is the main Manager from Nitrome must die from the last level but now he doesn't have any advanced machine because they were ruined in the other Ditto Dimension. So first you have to find him because if not you will return everything back to how it was before .When you are trying to find him there are his Minions starting with all the enzymes including Test Subject Blue.You need to defeat them all without you touching them. At the end of the level you are so close to the Manager of Nitrome but then all the enzymes connect to the first boss . Level 2: After you defeated the first Boss you are still on the way to find the main Manager of NItrome.Suddenly on your way all the walls change to a weird combination of retro and new technology. Oh no!!! All the characters from Rubble Trouble are after you with their machines and with them are the characters of hot air. They are after you have to defeat them fast or they will join forces. But they are too many of them.If you don't succeed you will have to defeat another boss but now it will be more difficult because it will be after they joined forces. Level 3: You defeated the boss and you got to a door. When you open the door you are transfered to the Twin Shot Dimension and still all the Demons are after you. Maybe if you will check the other door maybe you will get help. If you did open the other door it is bad because all the machines from High Wire are flying arond in the Twin Shot Dimension. Oh no they are joining forces again and you have to defeat the Boss. Level 4: After you have destroyed again the Nitrome Towers the Copy from the Ditto Universe is starting to fall apart. You have to defeat Ditto himself but you will have to fight him more than once because his shadows are after you. When you will destroy him he will fall apart and the real world will break out of him. Level 5 : You destroyed the shadow world of Ditto. Because of that you destroyed any common sense of reality or maybe not. Maybe Ditto is just an illusion. It doesn't matter you have to defeat Ditto's imaginary world. It's all in it's head or maybe in yours. Level 6 : You deleted from the Universe all the shadows of Ditto but why are they still coming? When you shot them they didn't dissappear totally but just broke. But what is there now? They are not Ditto's at all but robots that took the form of Ditto. Level 7 : Robots are all over the world. They aren't friendly robots but have weapons. You have to fight them especially the boss that is the character from rustyard with a machine gun and some other technology. Level 8:You are getting closer to the Nitrome buildings and there is are not any enemies. You are closer. There is no one there. Oh no!!! Exept the cleaner from glassworks and they have lasers? Level 9: You entered the Nitrome building. Maybe now you can check out how do all your enemies are continuing to be created eventhough you exploded the Ditto Universe. Here it is a sign for a factory. You got inside and this is what you see. Nitrome must revenge bonus last level: This bonus level is actually a level when you need to escape as fast as you can and collect as many coins as you can. You did it you escaped from the Ditto Universe. Maybe this time don't destroy Nitrome Rule Nitrome The End or is it?. TO BE CONTINUED AND TO KNOW THE ENDING THIS PAGE NEEDS TO HAVE MORE THAN A HUNDRED COMMENTS. WAITING TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS. Category:Games Category:Ortt